The crutch is a mobility aid that is widely used throughout the world. Crutches allow the user to support their body weight in the event that the lower extremities of the body are unable to do so. Typically, a crutch is provided for each side of the body, and often are configured to fit beneath the under arms of the user. Handles are located on the crutches, and the user such that, in use, the person's weight is distributed between the under arms, the hands, and the wrists of the user.
There are several disadvantages to traditional crutches. Many people have difficulty coordinating movement with crutches due to the uncomfortable positioning of the crutches at the underarms. Further, the user may quickly become fatigued, and the stress placed on the user's hands and wrists may perpetuate further injury. It would be desirable to have a crutch that allows for an easier transition for the user and that allows the user to make use of his or her elbows and/or upper arms to support the body weight.